Clashes of the Unknown!
by Lady Klawla
Summary: Two best friends who love all things anime are just having a sleepover, it that so bad? Well, it turns bad once they break the Wii and get sucked into a world they had always dreamt of. Now their lives have been thrown topsy turvy, how will they survive!


**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT PRINCESS OR SSBB! Life would be more fun if we did but oh well....WOOF! _**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Clashes of the Unknown!**

**Chapter #1**

Audrey quickly clinked off the wii. Christina, who was currently laughing like a maniac rolled on the floor like the fun-loving idiot she was. Why was she laughing? For about the fifth time she had kicked Ganondorf's ass on Twilight Princess. And every time she still got the sick satisfaction of stabbing the final blow into the Evil King's gut and ending his life. Well you can obviously tell that Audrey and Christina hate Ganondorf with a fiery passion and love to make him suffer. And why you ask? That they hate him so much? They have come to the insane conclusion that Ganondork is a pedophile. Honestly, if you have ever been able to stand to look at his face without scaring the shit outta yourself then you will understand......more or less his grin is just plain creepy...thinking about it just wanted to make the two girls go crawl in a corner and die. Trust me, it's a long story so don't ask....Well, we got off track...Hmm...let's see....OH YEAH!

This was a typical Friday night with only each other and their precious video games for company. Audrey who was currently 12 had short black hair and very light blue eyes that danced with excitement as she jumped up and down and all around in the downstairs living room, was wearing jeans and a gray long sleeve shirt with a simple white tank top under it. Christina was 14 and had long brown hair with faded golden-blonde streaks in hers, also had deep brown eyes that were completely glued to the screen of the tv. She too wore jeans and a white tank top but over that a navy blue jacket that had many interesting black dots and designs on it. She sat in the middle of the floor, game controller in her hands as she scolded Audrey for knocking over a piece of furniture. Audrey looked up with infamous puppy dog eyes that just said; Please don't be mad at me! Rolling her eyes, Christina turned back to the tv. As we already know, they had been playing Twilight Princess. But after completing the game many times already, they decided to once again try another dear favorite.

Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

Yawning, Christina carefully removed the game from it's case and placed it inside the wii. As the screen was loading, Audrey had come over and plopped down next to her dear friend and boasted how she was going to kick her friends butt when she played Sheik. Growling, Christina said that she wouldn't stand a chance against Shadow Zelda. Arguing, the two didn't notice that they had accidently knocked over the wii until a loud crack was heard and sparks flew. They turned to the broken wii, eyes wide and then turned back to each other. And of coarse they started arguing about who broke it. But don't worry dear readers, our heroines love each other like the sisters they never had so they can't be angry at each other for very long.

But what they didn't notice while they were arguing was that the sparks of the broken wii had turned from yellow, to red, to purple, to blue and vice versa. A loud bang scared the living shcedunkies out of the two but also caught their attention. The sparks grow more frequent and brighter and bigger, and with a flash, the intro to the game began playing but it seemed like a scratched up record, but seemed somewhat realer than before. Clutching to each other, the girls stared at the tv screen, unsure how to act. But before they had even a moment to decide, the windows of the house burst open and shattered and angry winds swirled in, creating a mini vortex, that opened inside the tv. Golden light poured out of the vortex and a what felt like a suction appeared. Slowly, the girls were dragged closer and closer to the vortex, until Christina had the smarts to grab onto the couch and hang on for dear life, while Audrey held onto her older friends legs.

As if this act of perseverance irritated it, the suctioning winds became harder and harder until Christina was holding onto the couch leg with her finger tips. Another crack was heard and electricity flashed out of the angry vortex and Audrey felt her hands slip. Her scream of terror was drowned out by the howling winds and was pulled into the golden light.

"AUDREY!!!" Christina screamed, her voice cracking as she still held onto the couch leg.

Something broke...the couch leg to be exact...oh dad isn't gonna like that! The electricity crackled in greetings as she too was pulled into the vortex. The golden light was blinding and Audrey's screams could now be heard and Christina's body decided to add her voice along with Audrey's. Somehow, the two manage to find each other through the swirling gold light ad clutch to each other as if their very lives depended on it. Well...technically their lives did depend on it if they survived this hurricane. Not, wanting anymore to do with this, Christina scrunched her eyes shut, hoping that this all was a bad dream and that she would just wake up any moment now and she would be lying on the couch with her over-sized fluffy cat sitting on her face and Audrey would have stolen the controller from her. She didn't know what had happened next or where these insane winds would take them in dream land but honestly I don't think she wanted to find out. The air became stuffy and thick, making breathing almost impossible. Their eyes became heavy...

And the darkness claimed them....

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Christina: Hi! My name is Christina! It's nice to meet all of you!**

**Audrey: Ne, My name is Audrey and ditto on what Christina said.**

**Christina: We hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of Clashes of the Unknown! ^_^**

**Audrey: We have the basic idea of the story line but any ideas are welcome.**

**Christina & Audrey: So please tell us anything that you might want to expect in this story because we want you to keep reading and enjoy it! So please R&R!!!! ^_^ **


End file.
